Tragic Past Five The Chief's story
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: Kenny always seem's happy and carefree. But when his father and sister show up in town. Kenny seems abit distant. What's wrong with Kenny? And when strage boys show up, who will save Kenny from them? CHAPTER SEVEN IS HERE!
1. What I Remember

ME: Hi again everyone.   
  
BLADEBREAKERS: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
ME: Right. I've finished Max's Tragic Past, on to The Chief.  
  
KENNY: NOOOOOOO!!! Why me?  
  
ME: Well, you see. I couldn't think of a damn thing to write about you   
before. So I have to write about you now.  
  
KENNY: That's not fair.  
  
MAX: *giggles*  
  
ME: Don't laugh Max. your one was worse.  
  
OTHER BLADEBREAKERS: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
RAY: Lady Blade Warangel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past 4-The Chief's Story.  
  
Chapter One - What I Remember.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIEF'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hate being me. Most people think it's cool to know so much about   
BeyBlading. In fact Tyson always tells me that without my knowledge, he'd be   
lost. I'm glad that I have understanding friends. I only wish that I had   
always had understanding friends. I only wish I didn't have to hide behind my   
brain, to keep out of trouble. I guess it all started when my mother died.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was off sick, with a cold that day. "Kenny, I'm going to the shops. I'll be   
back in five minutes. Don't answer the door to anyone." My mom said to me.   
She had brown hair like mine, but she trimmed her fringe. I didn't trim my   
fringe. I didn't want anyone to see my green eyes, that looked like hers.   
"Bye mom. I love you." I had said to her. I was seven at the time. "I love   
you too, sweetie. Be good. I'll be back in five minutes." She said. She   
picked up her handbag, and put on her coat. She opened the door, turned to   
look at me and waved goodbye. I waved back. She closed the door.  
  
I sat waiting, and waiting, and waiting for her to come back. I was so   
worried, that I didn't realise that someone was ringing the doorbell. I went   
to look through the letter box. It was my sixteen year old brother. "Come on   
kiddo. Open the door." My brother said. "But Mom said to me not to open the   
door." I said. "She meant to strangers Kenny." My brother said. I opened the   
door. My brother walked in. "Hey Kenny, where is Mom anyways?" He said to me.   
My big brother, was tall, and he had long black hair, which he tied, into a   
high, tight, ponytail. He had deep black eyes. They were like two pieces of   
polished onyx. When he was angry, or upset, his eyes flashed. "Yoshiro, Mom   
said she'd be five minutes. But she didn't come back." I said to my brother.   
His eyes raised. "Are you sure kiddo. When did she leave?" He asked me. "She   
left at ten o clock Yoshi." I answered. His eyes went wide. "That's not like   
her. She wouldn't leave you at home, alone, on purpose." Yoshi said. Then   
there was another knock. Yoshi opened the door. There was my twelve year old,   
sister, Hotaru. "Hey Yoshi." She said to my brother, "Hey Taru." He said   
back. "Hi Kenny. You feeling better now?" She said to me. I shook my head.   
"Where's Mom, anyways?" Taru said to us. "We don't know." Yoshi said to her,   
and told her what I had said. Taru started twirling a curl of her long brown   
hair, around her fingers. She only did that when she was nervous. "Taru, I'm   
gonna go and look for Mom, you stay here with Kenny." Yoshi said. Taru   
nodded. Her onyx eyes, like Yoshi's, were flashing. I could tell that she   
were upset.  
  
A few hours later, Yoshi came back and we waited for our father to come home   
from work. He came home from work, and called up the local hospital's. At the   
first one he called, his face went ashen. I was sat at the top of the stairs.   
looking at the scene downstairs.   
  
I could see my father sitting on an armchair. He had his face buried in his   
hands. I never thought I'd see him cry. My big brother and sister, were sat   
on the sofa. Taru was crying, and Yoshi was hugging her. He was trying to   
hold back his own tears. I was supposed to be in bed, but I had to go   
downstairs and find out what was happening.   
  
"Dad, Yoshi, Taru, why are you all crying?" I asked them. I didn't   
understand. I couldn't understand. But I wanted to know. Dad just looked at   
me. He dried the falling tears on his face. "Kenji, come and sit on my lap."   
He said to me. He only called me that when he was about to tell me something   
important. Like when he told me that my hampster died. But this was   
different. I did what I was told. I sat on his lap, and looked up at his   
face. "Kenji, you remember when we told you about Tikki? About how he went to   
a better place?" My dad said to me. I nodded. "Yes Dad, and how even though,   
we couldn't see him or play with him anymore, he would always watch over us."   
I said. Happy that I remembered something, that he told me. He looked at me   
strangely. I didn't know what it was then. But now I know, that it was   
sadness. "Kenji. Your Mom, had to go and look after Tikki in the better   
place." My Dad said. "Why did she have to?" I asked. He looked as if he was   
going to cry again. "She just had to go. But she will always watch over us."   
My Dad said. Then it hit me. She was never coming back. I would never see my   
Mom again. She would never take care of me when I was sick, or call me   
`sweetie' or tousle my messy hair. Or even wave at me from the doorway again,   
to go to the shops. She was gone forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I found out later, when I was older, that my Mom had been crossing the street   
on her way home from the shop, and had been hit by a bus. The driver had   
called for an ambulance, but my Mom had died, on arrival at hospital. The   
paramedics, told us that the last thing she had said, was that she loved us.   
  
I thought that nothing could be worse then losing my mother. But I was wrong.   
I found out that there were a lot more worse things. Like being totally   
ignored by the people whomloved me the most.  
  
I tried everything to get the attention of my family. Nobody would look at   
me. Taru was too busy, trying to keep the house clean, and keep up with her   
schoolwork. Yoshi just couldn't bear to look at my face, and my Dad ignored   
me completly. When I was ten, Yoshi got married, and moved away to Spain.   
After that, I couldn't go to school, without being picked on.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, if it ain't little Kenji. And how's the little brainbox today?" Mako   
said. He was tall, burly and mean. He hated me. I know that. There were   
smarter, richer and more cheerful kid's. But I was his favourite victim.   
"I'm O.K." I said. I just wanted to get away from him. "Have you got my   
dinner money?" He said, mockingly. I put my hand into my pocket, and pulled   
out my lunch money. He took it from my shaking hand. "Thanks little Kenji."   
He said. And punched me hard, in the face. It was just another reason to grow   
my fringe. He and his friends left, laughing as I tried to get up. When Mako   
hit, it felt like a mallet had been slammed into my face. I didn't care. I'd   
stopped caring when Mom died.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This went on for a whole year. I didn't tell anyone about it. If I had told   
the teachers, then they'd just tell them off. The old `don't-do-it-again'   
routine, that will never work if you were to add a shot-gun to it. I know   
that Mako would've beat me up more if I had. I couldn't tell Yoshi. He was   
still in spain. His wife had just had a baby girl. Her name was Kiku, after   
my Mom. I couldn't tell Taru. She was too busy with her own things. There was   
absolutly no point telling my father. He still ignored the fact that I   
existed. So in the end, I decided that it would be better to end my own   
torment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was sitting in the kitchen. I had the bottle of asperin, in my hands. I had   
just come home from school. Mako had beaten me up, again. I didn't want to go   
through it again. Any of it. I was too tired of trying to carry on. Taru   
wouldn't be home until six. It was three-thirty now. I'd have plenty of time.   
My dad came home from work at six aswell. By the time, they came home, it   
would be too late. Too late to save me. I got out a piece of paper and a pen.   
I wrote a letter for Taru, Yoshi and Dad.  
  
Dear Dad, Taru and Yoshi.  
I don't want to go on anymore, so I think it's better if I go to Mom now. I   
don't feel as if I can exist anymore. I just feel like a fifth wheel. Yoshi   
has Kiku and Amaya. Taru has her friends, and Dad doesn't want me. At least   
if I'm with Mom, I can watch over you, with her. I have no friends. I get   
beat up everyday, and all I want is to be left alone in peace. Everytime I   
tried to talk to you, I couldn't get through, and I'm sorry for that. But   
maybe now, I can rest in peace. And go to Mom, where at least, I will be   
wanted. I love you all very much, even if you don't love me back. Or believe   
in me. I will always love you guys, even if you don't believe that.  
All my love. Kenny.  
  
I got a glass of water. I opened the bottle. I got out two pills and   
swallowed, then drank some water. There were sixty pills in that bottle. I   
carried on taking them until there was none left. For some reason, I felt   
tired. My head felt so heavy. "I'll just go to sleep for awhile." I thought.   
I picked up the note I had written, and walked upstairs to my room. "Soooo   
tired. I can't stay awake." I thought. I layed down on my bed, and fell   
asleep.  
  
I remember hearing Taru saying something to me. "Kenny? Kenny? OH MY GOD,   
KENNY!" I heard her yelling. It was so far away. She sounded so distant. I   
was going to fall asleep again. "Kenny, please wake up. Please wake up. Oh   
god." I heard her saying. I heard her run down the stairs again. Then I fell   
asleep again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't know how long it had been. When I woke up, I saw Yoshi and Amaya,   
with Kiku. Yoshi was standing next to my bed. Taru was sitting next to me,   
holding my hand. I felt another hand holding my hand. I looked at the other   
side. I saw Dad holding my hand. I must've been sleeping for a good few   
day's, for Yoshi and Amaya to be here. "He's awake Dad." Taru said. My head   
hurt. "Taru, Dad, Yoshi." I said. Or at least I tried. My voice came out in a   
whisper. "Oh Kenny." Taru said. Yoshi actually looked glad that I woke up.   
The doctor told them to leave so that I could be examined, to check that I   
didn't suffer any liver, kidney or intestinal damage, from when they pumped   
my stomach.  
  
My Dad, Taru, Amaya and Kiku left. Yoshi stayed behind. After they had   
finished examining me, I sat up in bed. I felt a bit better. My head wasn't   
pounding anymore. "Kenny, why did you do this?" Yoshi asked me. He didn't   
sound angry. He sounded like he generally cared about why I'd tried to end my   
life. I thought that I had put it all in my letter. I knew that Yoshi wasn't   
stupid. He knew why. He just wanted to hear me say it.   
  
I looked at him for a few minutes. Then I sighed. "I just didn't feel like my   
life was worth much." I said. I felt defeated and drained. I failed to stop   
my pain. No one else was going to do it for me. "Why Kenny? Don't you realise   
how much we all love you and need you?" Yoshi said. I shook my head. "It's   
hard to feel loved and needed, when everyone ignores you." I said coldly.   
Yoshi looked away. "I'm sorry Kenny. I really should've been here for you. I   
know I should." Yoshi said. I shook my head. "You don't understand. It wasn't   
just being ignored. I was getting beat up at school. This bully took my money   
and was really horrible to me about being smart. He punched me in the face.   
He beat me up. I tried to tell Dad, and Taru. But niether of them were   
interested. They were too busy to listen. Everytime I tried to talk to you,   
you were always busy when I called. I just didn't want to deal with it, any   
of it, anymore. You were all so wrapped up in your own thing, but I wasn't   
going anywhere. I didn't fit anywhere, like all of you did. I fit best with   
Mom. Whenever I helped her, I felt really important. Since she died, all I've   
been is an extra person. Dad doesn't even act as if I exist." I said. Yoshi   
looked down at the floor. As if he were ashamed of the way he had treated me.   
I don't understand why. I wasn't worth anything. Why should he care? I   
thought to myself.  
  
"Do you want me to tell you why everyone avoids you?" Yoshi asked me. I   
nodded. He looked at me. "It's because you look like Mom." Yoshi said. I was   
shocked. I hadn't realised that I looked like Mom. I looked at my brother's   
face. He looked so sad. "But why avoid me? I never did anything to you guys."   
I said. "Because we hurt inside Kenny. We don't mean to ignore you. We just   
look at you, and we see Mom's face. It hurts us. But none of us meant to   
ignore you. We didn't mean to hurt you, or your feelings. We just didn't want   
to hurt. So it was easier to ignore you. We were wrong. I never saw Dad so   
scared in my whole life." Yoshi said to me. "Why was he scared? Wouldn't   
everyone be better off if I was dead?" I asked him. Yoshi looked like he was   
gonna cry. Then he leaned forward to hug me. "Kenny. Dad loves you. We all   
love you. We don't want you to go anywhere. If you died, then we'd feel more   
pain then when Mom died." Yoshi said to me. I finally hugged him back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was sort-of allright after that. Dad, Taru and Yoshi decided that it would   
be best if I went to live with Yoshi. He moved to Bey City so that we'd be   
closer to Dad and Taru, who lived in Tokyo. I've lived with Yoshi, Amaya and   
Kiku, ever-since. I hated confrontation. It made me feel like I had felt when   
I decided to take the asperin. I felt trapped. So I decided to keep away from   
fights. When I met Tyson and the others. I actually found friends. I was so   
happy, that I would've done anything for them. I didn't realise that sooner   
or later, I'd have to face my past. I more ways then one.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm gonna try to make this fic as long   
as possible.  
  
KENNY: THAT IS SOOO UNFAIR!!! *sulks*  
  
RAY/KAI/TYSON: YAAAAY!  
  
ME: Don't worry. I'll have to get a brainwave to carry on.  
  
KAI: Don't forget to R&R.  
  
RAY: And if you have any questions ask Lady Blade.  
  
TYSON: And she'll answer them when she updates.  
  
ME: Bye people. 


	2. Dad and Taru

ME: Hi people, I'm really glad that you all like Kenny's fic. ^___^ O.K. I'm   
sitting listening to Eminem at the moment.  
  
REN: O_O! Aibou, you really shouldn't listen to Eminem. It has bad words in   
it.   
  
KAI: Actually it's kinda cool. *starts bobbing his head to the beat*  
  
KAIBA: I have to admit that Kai's right.  
  
ME/REN: O_O!  
  
ME: Are you O.K. Seto-Kun? *Checks temperature*  
  
KAIBA: I'm not sick. I just think Eminem's cool.  
  
CDD: O_O! He's Nuts.  
  
ME: Oh well at least him and Kai agree about something.  
  
CHIBI-REI: Yeah, that's one good thing.  
  
ME: Yami, do the disclaimer.  
  
YAMI: Fine. *rolls eyes* Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade or   
Yu-Gi-Oh. She does however own the Assholes, in all of her fics. She also   
owns Chibi-Rei, CDD and Ren.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SHAMELESS PLUG ALERT!!! Please people. Read Of Angels and Demons by Fallen   
IceAngel. I think it's a gr8 fic. But she doesn't seem to have many reviews   
for it. And I REALLY want her to continue it. So PLEASE read it. Thanx   
People.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past Five-The Cheif's Story.  
  
Chapter Two - Dad and Taru Arrive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I went home to see Amaya playing with Kiku. Kiku had her hair tied into black   
pigtails on either side of her head. She was wearing a blue t-shirt, blue   
dungeree's and white trainers. Her onyx eyes, sparkled with mischeif. "Hi   
Uncle Kenny." She threw her arms around my waist. I hugged her back. She was   
a sweet little kid. "Uncle Kenny did you do lot's today?" Kiku asked me. Her   
innocent face looked up at me, from underneath her messy bangs. "Yeah Kiku, I   
went to help my friends today." I said. Trying to explain to a six year old   
that I was the BeyBlade technician on the team, was a task unto it's self. So   
I decided to leave it till she was older. Amaya gave me her usual, cheerful   
smile.   
  
"How are your friends today, Kenny?" Amaya asked. "They're O.K. thanks Amaya.   
How was your day?" I asked. "Fine Kenny, we're eating chicken noodles   
tonight." Amaya told me. I smiled back. "Thanks Amaya. Do you want me to look   
after Kiku for a while?" I asked. "Yes please, Kenny. I need to get cooking   
before your brother comes home." She said, smiling.   
  
We had the same conversation, everytime I came in. Whether I had just come in   
from school, or visiting Tyson. It was always the same. But I didn't mind. It   
wasn't routine, it was genuine. We all cared about each other. I went to go   
inside the house, leading Kiku by the hand. When Amaya called me. "Hey Kenny,   
your Dad and Taru are coming tomorrow." I turned around. "Don't look so   
shocked. You knew they were coming when the holidays started. They started   
today." Amaya said. I laughed. Amaya shook her head, with a huge grin on her   
face. I walked into the house and played with Kiku, til Amaya had finished   
cooking dinner. Then Yoshi came in. "DadDY!" Kiku yelled. She got up and ran   
to my brother. My brother picked her up. He then walked over to me a tousled   
my hair. After that we ate dinner and Amaya asked me to put Kiku to bed. I   
managed to get her to sleep. I sat on a chair in the room. But soon I felt   
myself dozing off. I tried to keep awake, but soon drifted of into sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up, when I felt someone putting a blanket on me. I looked to see   
Amaya. Yoshi was behind her. I looked up at them. "Hey squirt." Yoshi   
whispered. "We didn't mean to wake you up." Amaya whisered. I got up, and   
Yoshi led me to my room. I collapsed onto my bed, and fell asleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The very next day, I woke up and heard all of my friends downstairs. I   
quickly ran into the bathroom, grabbing a set of clothes. I ran a brush   
through my hair. Arranging the bangs over my eyes, like I usually did. I ran   
downstairs to see Kai, Rei, Max and Tyson all sitting in my front-room.   
  
"Hey Kenny." Tyson said. I smiled at them all. Yoshi was home from work   
today. We were all waiting for my Dad and Taru. I heard a car in the   
driveway. Amaya got up to answer the doorbell. I stood up as Dad and Taru   
came into the room. Taru was taller. She was wearing a blue summer dress and   
blue sandals. She had her long hair tied up into a braid. "Hey Kenny." Taru   
said. She hugged me. I didn't mind though. Tyson smiled. "Hey Kenny, at least   
your sister isn't like Cherry." Tyson said. Making us all laugh. Taru looked   
confused. I laughed and explained to Taru that Tyson had an older sister. Who   
used to hug him in the middle of public places and make his face turn red. We   
all knew that Tyson didn't mind. So we used to tease him. Cherry had gone   
back to England, after the world championships. But she always visited.   
  
Taru laughed. Dad looked at me. I smiled and hugged him aswell. He tousled my   
hair. "Still growing that mess you call a fringe, huh Kenny?" Dad said. It   
made the others laugh. It was strange seeing thm after all these years. As I   
was introducing them to Kai, Max, Rei and Tyson, I realised how much I'd   
missed them. I was glad that they were here.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: O.K. people. I'm leaving it there. Having a bit of writers block. (and I wanted to make the fic longer, so sue me) And next chapter will be longer. I promise. So I hopes you liked the chappie. I'll update as soon as. ^___^  
  
REN: Please R&R.  
  
CDD: And NO flames.  
  
ME: Bye til next time people. C U L8R!!! 


	3. Some Unwelcome Faces

ME: O.K. people, I'm back from my holiday.  
  
CDD: Are you gonna update now?  
  
ME: Yes CDD, I'm gouing to update.  
  
CDD: WOO HOO!!!  
  
ME: Chibi-Rei, can you do the disclaimer?  
  
CHIBI-REI: Sure. Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade, but she does however own her frying pan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past Five-The Cheif's Story.  
  
Chapter Three - Some Unwelcome Faces.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KENNY'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taru and Dad were still making themselves at home. Dad gave me permission to go and help the other BladeBreakers  
  
As we got to the bridge, I heard them. I'd know their voices anywhere. Mako and Tsuno. (A/N: Do NOT ask, I beg you. These names come from my twisted sub-concious) As we got closer, I saw that Mako was picking on another poor slob. Some poor little kid, that was tinier then me. Of course, Tyson and Maz were running to help the kid. Rei and Kai followed behind. "DAMN!" I thought. Not wanting to face them. Not yet. It was hard enough talking to my father after not seeing him for so long.  
  
I ran up to see that Tyson and Max had it all under control. The kid was gone. But just as I recognised them, they recognised me. "Well if it isn't brainy little Kenny." Mako said. He glared. All I wanted to do was hide under a rock. Tyson glared at him. "What's your problem with Kenny? How do you even know him anyway?" Max asked. "Oh great." I thought. "Why the heck am I stuck here?" I thought. Mako smirked.  
  
"It's his fault that we got taken to the Juvinile hall. We just got out. That happens when you turn sixteen." Mako said. "And we're gonna make sure that he PAYS for getting us in there." Tsuno said. I cinged. I knew they could back that up. Kai glared. "If you have a problem, why not take it up with us?" Kai said. Smirking evilly. Mako glared. "You won't be around to protect him forever. And when you ain't, we'll eat him for breakfast." Mako said. He and Tsuno walked off. Leaving the others to glare at them. All I could do was cower in fear, and pray that that day didn't come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was sat with the others. "Kenny, you have to tell us why those guys have it in for you so bad." Rei said. I sighed. Knowing that I would HAVE to tell them. So I started with the day my mother died. Carried on with how everyone ignored me. How alone I felt. Then how I was never able to make friends at school, and how my older brother had moved to spain after getting married. The others stayed silent through the whole thing.  
  
Then I told them about how Mako and Tsuno had picked on me. How they'd made me feel so worthless. They kept silent. Then I told them about how it had nearly driven me to death, as I explained how I'd tried to commit suicide. How my father had been there when I woke up, and my sister. How it had been decided that I would stay with my brother. And how he'd moved to Bey City. Where I'd met all of them.  
  
I finished my story with how Mako and Tsuno had been taken to juvinile hall, because of their vicous bullying. It had only taken me to stand up and tell someone. And the other students had done it aswell.  
  
"So now, those two want revenge, because you stood up to them?" Tyson said. I nodded. "Well don't worry Kenny, coz we'll stick with you. They're to cowardly to come after you when we're around." Rei said.  
  
After all of that. The guys walked me home. I felt better then I had for a long time. I got in the house, talked to my father and my sister. Played with Kiku, talked to Yoshi and Amaya. Then I went to sleep. Thinking about tomorrow. Hoping that the guys were enough to scare off Mako and Tsuno.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: O.K. I really have to apologise for the amount of time that I've been gone. First it was plane delays. Then it was my brother's ankle (They don't allow someone with an injurie on the plane unless it's confirmed by a doctor. And the doctor that looked at my brothers broken ankle insisted that he wasn't travel worthy. Something about the health and safety act) Then my knee got dislocated. So I wasn't able to travel on the plane. So Once again, I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry. I can't apologise to you all enough for being gone for so long. I really am sorry. But I DID get to type lots of updates. So I'm pleased to tell you that they should be very regular.  
  
Once again, I apologise so much. I wish that I had been home sooner. And once again, i'm sorry that this chapter was so short. the other chapters are longer, honest. It's so hard to think on the painlkillers that I was given for my knee. So please forgive me. bye people. I'll post the next chapter same time next week. 


	4. Kidnap

ME: Hi people.  
  
REN: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
KAI: You still on crutches?  
  
ME: What does it look like to you? *Slaps Kai around the head with one of my crutches*  
  
KAI: X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X!!!!  
  
ME: O.K. Seto-Kun, do the dsclaimer.  
  
KAIBA: Why me?  
  
ME: BECAUSE I SAID SO!!! *raises crutch menacingly*  
  
KAIBA: *gulps* O.K. O.K. Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade or Yu-Gi- Oh, but she does own that horrible music that she listens to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past Five-The Cheif's Story.  
  
Chapter Four - Kidnap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They guys carried on looking after me for the next two weeks. Then it came to the point where Rei had gone early, because he was doing something for Tyson. Tyson had had to run to Kendo practice, and Max had gone to the hobby-shop early, leaving just me and Kai left. Kai had to walk in the completely opposite direction to go home.  
  
"Hey Kenny, you sure that you don't want me to walk with you?" Kai asked. "No, you have to go in the total opposite direction. It's not fair on you." I said. Sure that I'd be O.K. I waved good bye to Kai as I started home. I got to the bottom of my street. "So far so good." I thought.  
  
I carried on walking slowly. I got to the hedge, that was three house down from Yoshi's house. I felt an arm grab me. I dropped Dizzi, and felt myself being dragged away. I felt a choke hold on my throat, so I couldn't scream. I couldn't yell for help. "Why didn't I ask Kai to walk with me?" I thought as I felt myself blackout from the choke hold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up in a dark room. It smelt damp, and I was on a cold concrete floor. There was no light. So I assumed there were no windows. I looked around, my eyes were still adjusting to the darkness. I realised that I had to be in a basement. I could smell the dust and damo, and the concrete floor was cold and slightly dusty. I could hear the squeaking of a rat somewhere.  
  
As my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw that there were boxes and old lawnmowers, kitchen knife sets, toys and some old broken furniture. I saw other things aswell. Mostly cartons and boxes of junk. Suddenly the door opened and light flooded in. Blinding me. I heard the old wooden, plank stairs groaning under the weight of someone. To heavy to be a child. I felt that a rope was tied around my ankle.  
  
I could only pray that someone would find me here. As I cowered, wondering who on earth would go to all this trouble to kidnap me. But reall I already knew the aswer as I heard him. "Hey little brainbox." I heard Mako say. But then again, who else should I have been expecting?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
REN: O_O! Who fed her sugar.  
  
TYSON: IT REALLY WASN'T ME THIS TIME!  
  
KAI: Yeah, it was those painkillers they gave her for her knee.  
  
REN: O_O! Well, see you later people. Please R&R!! 


	5. Kenny's Missing

ME: I know, these chaps are short. I'm really sorry. But the story won't be very long if I don't make the chapters short.  
  
REN: Uh...... Aibou, What are you doing?  
  
ME: Uh....... trying to squash you all in my dorm room. Hell I love being at college, but this room is tiny. I don't know how the hell I'm fitting you in here.  
  
REN: Aibou, I live in your computor, the others can live in the various other items that you own.  
  
ME: Well, Kaiba is NOT living in my trenchcoat. HE'LL TAKE IT!!!!  
  
REN: Are you still taking those painkillers?  
  
ME: Uh....... (pushes bottle behind laptop) No?  
  
REN: Uh...... Aibou, usually, when you want to convince me that you're NOT doing something, you leave off the question mark.  
  
ME: (reads up) DAMN! Oh well. Kai, do the disclaimer.  
  
KAI: (sighs) I hate doing the disclaimer.  
  
ME: Well I'm late for class. Again. SO JUST DO IT!!  
  
KAI: Whatever. Lady Blade WarAngel does NOT own BeyBlade. However, she does own the ass holes of her stories. She also owns the weirdest clothing you can imagine. WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GET THAT SAMURAI SWORD?  
  
REN: It's not hers. Her uncle asked her to look after it for a little while, while his family move house. Then he's picking it up.  
  
KAI: Thank god. I tought that was something else that she was gonna use to torture the muses.  
  
REN: She's not that bad.  
  
KAI: Oh really? (points to Lady Blade, who is chasing Tyson with the samurai sword)  
  
ME: GIVE ME THAT COKE BACK YOU KISAMA!!!!  
  
TYSON: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
REN: Uh....... (eye twitches) Good point.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past Five-The Cheif's Story.  
  
Chapter Five - Kenny's Missing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, the others waited for Kenny to show up at the bridge. But he never did. Three hours later, they knew something was terribly wrong. They walked to Kenny's brother's house. Where they saw a police car. Running up to the house, they saw Kenny's family. All of them looked like they hadn't slept. Kenny's father's face looked heavy with worry. Yoshi looked angry. Taru and Amaya looked like they were trying not to cry. Kiku looked like she had been crying, but had no tears left.  
  
They all grew pale, when they heard that Kenny was missing. When Taru had gone looking for him, she'd found Dizzi. That was when they grew even more worried. Kenny NEVER dropped Dizzi. Kenny never left Dizzi anywhere. It just didn't happen. They were determined to help. But no one knew where to start. All they could do was wait for the police to come up with something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny was still lying in the basement. He had no idea whether he would get out. He was already pretty beaten up. He was so bruised up, that he couldn't move. But still he had hope that the other BladeBreakers would come and help him. But when he heard the door open. He was once again blinded by the light from the door. He knew with the blindness would come the beatings. He heard Mako coming down the stairs and cringed in anticipation of the pain that would soon be his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I know, another short chapter. You guys should really kill me. I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry.  
  
REN: She really is. Every time she tries to make the chapter longer, she gets a mental block.  
  
ME: It's so not funny. I actually meant to make this chapter longer. I just seem to be drawing a blank.  
  
KAI: It's so unfair. How comes you could think up idea's to torture me, but when it comes to Kenny, you draw a blank?  
  
ME: I'm sorry Kai. It's just so easy to torture you. I mean I found it easier to torture all of you. With Kenny it's like...... ten times more difficult. My ats off to Celria who wrote the most awesome Kenny torture fic. In fact all of her fics are good, so I'm shamelessly plugging them. Please read them.  
  
KAI: HEY! Isn't she the one that wrote that fic about me and.....  
  
ME: Yeap.  
  
KAI: NOOOOOOOOO! I BEG YOU ALL! DON'T READ IT!!!  
  
ME: (A) Oh well. Please do read Celria's fics. I think they're better then mine. So please read them. Oh and Please R&R this chap. Although I wouldn't be surprised if I got no reviews for this chapter at all. Gomen Nasai for making this so short. (cries)  
  
REN: O_O! C ya L8r people. 


	6. Questions & Answers

ME: Ooooooooh, we get to some interesting stuff today.  
  
REN: Dare I say that this chapter might be longer then the others.  
  
ME: Maybe, Maybe not. Kai please do the disclaimer.  
  
KAI: THIS I want to see. Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past Five-The Cheif's Story.  
  
Chapter Six - Questions & Answers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny was lying on the ground. Mako was just about to start beating him. "Why?" enny croaked out. Te qestion threw Mako off guard. Kenny had been quiet until now. This one word, made him feel like he was losing control. "What do you mean? Why?" Mako spat out.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? What did I do to you to deserve this?" Kenny rasped. His breathing harsh, from the beating he'd received yesterday. Mako glared at him. "Why should I tell you anything?" Mako said. The smirk so evident, in his voice. "Because, if you're gonna beat the pulp out of me. Then you can at least tell me why. What's so important, that I did, to deserve this pain." Kenny rasped.  
  
Mako smirked. "Well the first thing was that you got me put into juvinile hall. But even before that little Kenny. ou had something that me and Tsuno never had. A real family. You had more then we could ever hope for. And we both hated it." Mako said. Kenny was shocked. "You always picked on me, because I had a family? I didn't ask for a good family. I just got given them. Nobody picks their famillies." Kenny said. Mako kicked Kenny in the ribs.  
  
"You know nothing. All this pity trip, coz we beat you up at lunch. That was nothing compared to what I got from my old man. Oh yeah, my dad was a drunk, and he beat me. But you, had this great dad, and a great brother, and a great sister. Tsuno, had it ten times worse. But you got to have whatever you wanted or needed." Mako said.  
  
"Oh, so because I had a good family, means that I never had problems right? So you thought you'd give me problems? What makes you think that you had the right to do that? Just because you had problems, doesn't mean that you had the right to take them out on me." Kenny said. Receiving another sharp kick in the head.  
  
"Yeah well, you have no idea what we went throught in juvinile hall. We got beaten up, and worse. I would go into details, but it might turn your stomach." Mako said. Kenny had no idea how to respond.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The others all waited for news from the police. Kai had Hikari sleeping in his lap. He wasn't even sure what to say to anyone. He'd been the last one to see Kenny. "I should've walked with him. I shouldn't have let him go on his own." Kai thought. It was unfair. They were all worried and the police hadn't found anything. They were still waiting for the police to finish their search. Knowing that if the police found nothing, that there was nothing they could do. That was when the phone rang.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Oh well, it was longer then the last chapter, I think.  
  
REN: O_O! No comment.  
  
CDD: Please R&R people. 


	7. Bad News and More Questions

ME: Hmn........... how to make this chapter longer...... (thoghtful look on face)  
  
REN: Aibou? I think you should let the words flow.  
  
ME: BUT THE CHAPTERS ARE SOOOOO SHORT!!! I'd mutiny if I was one of my own readers, for christ's sake.  
  
KAIBA: Uh...... Lady Blade?  
  
ME: Yeah Seto-Kun?  
  
KAIBA: Uh...... can I make a suggestion?  
  
ME: I'm open to any suggestion at the moment.  
  
KAIBA: Try drinking OJ, that makes you hyper, but at least you'll be able to think.  
  
ME: YAAAAAAAAAAY!!! Good idea Seto-Kun. (me hugs Kaiba)  
  
KAIBA: (blush)  
  
KAI: I think I'm gonna puke.  
  
ME: Awe, Poor Kai-Kun, you feeling neglected?  
  
KAI: (glares)  
  
ME: Awe. (hugs Kai)  
  
KAI: SHE'S_CHOKING_ME!!!  
  
Kaiba: (smirks)  
  
REN: Uh...... Aibou?  
  
ME: Oh sorry Ren. CDD, please do the disclaimer.  
  
CDD: O.K. Lady Blade WarAngel does NOT own BeyBlade, or Yu-Gi-Oh. She does however own the new Good Charlotte album, The Young & The Hopeless.  
  
CHIBI-REI: O_O! That album is weird.  
  
ME: Do NOT insult Good Charlotte. I like Good Charlotte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past Five-The Cheif's Story.  
  
Chapter Seven - Bad News, and More Questions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The police told then that no trace of Kenny could be found at all. That set Taru and Amaya off crying again. Kiku, looked like she wanted to cry, but didn't have anything left. Hikari started crying too. That was when Tyson stood up. "If the police can't find Kenny, then we'd better go looking ourselves." Tyson said. Kai stood up too.  
  
"Well, I'm with you Tyson." Kai said. "Count me in." Ray agreed. Max just nodded. Kes and Hikari wanted to help, but were told to stay where they were. "You two are too young to be helping us search." Kai said. Making the two pout and sit down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny was still in the basement. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. But I didn't do anything to you. I never did. I can't helop being smart, or that I had a kind family, or that you were put in juvinile hall. I can't change what happened to you. I'm not goig to pretend that I know how you feel. But it's not fair to treat me like this, because you were treated badly. I'm not the one that made you like this. I'm just a boy that you liked to pick on." Kenny said. Trying to reason, with the obviously troubled Mako.  
  
"Oh really?" You tell me Little Kenji. How was your life ever bad?" Mako asked. Kenny bit his lip. "I was very young, when my mother died. But because I looked like her. My family avoided me. I had to deal with her death. Then I had to deal with the lonliness. My father, brother and sister ignored me. Because it was easier. Then I came to school, and had to deal woith you and Tsuno. In te end, I took an overdose." Kenny said sadly. Hoping that his story might make Mako reconsider, and let him go.  
  
"Wish I had had the guts to do that." Mako said. Keny looked shocked. "No you don't. I wished I hadn't, after it was allover. I still wish I hadn't now. It's something I'll always regret." Kenny said. Mako stayed silent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I know I know. You guys should send me threatening reviews to make the chapter's longer. I'm really sorruy. But I hae to do college work, and get Yami out of my closet somehow. SOMEONE told him that my grandma was coming to visit.  
  
KAI: For once, it wasn't me, or Kaiba. I swear.  
  
REN: (looks up in shock, whilst trying to pull Yami out of closet) YOU, are sticking up for KAIBA? Uh..... Aibou, I think you should check his temperature.  
  
YAMI: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I'M NOT COMING OUT!!! LADY BLADE'S GRANDMA WANTS TO STRAIGHTEN MY HAIR!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! LET GO!!!  
  
REN: (rolls eyes) Yami. I know I'm supposed to respect you, and you're my older brother and everything. BUT STOP ACTING LIKE A DAMN WIMP! (pulls harder on Yami's legs, while Yami holds on to the door of closet)  
  
ME: HEY! That door's gonna.... (door is pulled off) Break?  
  
DORM WARDEN: What on earth is going on in here?  
  
ME: Sorry ma'am. It was the muses.  
  
DORM WARDEN: The what? Nevermind. I don't think I'll ask. (walks off muttering about crazy Fanfiction authoresses, that should be dragged around with straight-jackets)  
  
ME: Oh well. REN! YAMI! FIX THAT DAMN DOOR!!!  
  
REN/YAMI: Yes Aibou/Lady Blade.  
  
ME: Now back to the real issue. Who told Yami...... that?  
  
KAIBA: I think it was Tyson.  
  
ME: (picks up the invincible frying pan, and see's Tyson trying to eat my snack-a-jacks) TYSON! YOU_ARE_SO_DEAD!!!! (starts chasing Tyson with the frying pan)  
  
TYSON: (whilst trying to eat the snack-a-jacks still) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (chokes) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (chokes more) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
REN: What I would like to know, is how she manages to chase him around a room that is so tiny, and still not catch him?  
  
CHIBI-REI: Uh....... there are many explanations for that. So I wouldn't ask.  
  
CDD: Please R&R, even though the chapters are short and you should really kill Lady Blade. It's still nice to hear from you all. 


	8. BladeBreaker's Search

ME: GOD DAMN IT!!! I can't make the chapter's longer.  
  
REN: Poor Aibou.  
  
KAI: Poor Lady Blade.  
  
CDD: Uh......... can we PLEASE get on with it?  
  
ME: Uh..... sure.  
  
CDD: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past Five-The Cheif's Story.  
  
Chapter Eight - BladeBreakers Search.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where do we start looking?" Tyson asked. Rei looked like he'd been about to ask the same question. "Max, you start looking in the all the shops in the market district. Tyson, you search the park and the river. Rei, you go and search all the warehouses. I'm going to search the downtown area. Maybe Kenny's been locked in a basement." Kai said.  
  
"Why do you think that Kai? I mean, do we know if all the downtown area's have basements?" Rei asked. "I used to live in the downtown area with my mother. Even in England the flats had their own basement. My mother used to lock me in there when....." Kai didn't go on. The others didn't ask him too. They just decided to search.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson was looking through the park. He walked around the old slide, that was rusting and really should've been replaced years ago. He walked past the swing set, where he saw a litle kid being pushed on the swing by her sister. He sighed. He really missed Cherry, but since the championships had been over, his sister had had to go back to England. She came to visit but somehow it wasn't the same. He really missed her. She would've known what to do in this situation. She may have been blind, but she was still smart.  
  
Tyson bit his lip. He heard his sister was going to get married. He was going to England for the wedding. It really depresssed him. Because he knew that when his sister got married, she wouldn't have so much time to come and visit. Or be able to allow him to come and visit her. He carried on walking around, and looking where he could to find Kenny. (A/N: Please commit this to memory; it is important to what will happen later on. But not in Kenny's story. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! XD)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max was looking around the shops. He went all around them. He felt like he was being watched somehow. But he always felt like that. He wished that there was something more he could do to help Kenny. That was when he saw them. Kes and Hikari. They were looking around the shops too.  
  
"They must've snuck out when Kenny's dad wasn't looking or something." Max thought. He walked up to the two. The two sorta giggled nervously. "Sorry Max, but we wanted to help too." Kes said. Max sighed. This was going to be a long day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei was searching the warehouses. He'd gotten to his tenth warehouse. He sighed. Thinking about his brother and sister. He'd promised he'd be back before the end of the summer, so that he could help them with the harvest. But if they didn't find Kenny, he'd have to stick around. He knew that his brother and sister would understand. But he still felt guilty, leaving them to deal with it all on their own. He sighed again and carried on walking. He searched through the entire warehouse, but didn't see the set of eyes that were watching him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai was walking through the downtown area. He searched and searched. Looking through all the basement windows he could. He found at least twelve houses that had boarded up windows. He smirked to himself. "They're the only houses in the area, with boarded up basement windows. So they all have something to hide." Kai thought to himself.  
  
He carried on. But those twelve houses remained the only ones with boarded up basement windows. "I'll come back later. All I have to do is kick in the boards, and take a look. By the time anyone comes to check, I'll be long gone." Kai though. Hopefully he'd find his friend in one of these houses. But he could only hope.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson had finally finished his search of the park. In fact he'd searched twice. He had looked in every corner, and every crevice. But he had found nothing. He'd searched the river bank twice and even a third time. Then went back to the park, where he searched once again. It was bothering him that he could find nothing. He just hoped that one of the others had done better then he had. He walked out of the park. And bumped straight into someone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei had searched all the warehouses and walked past the park. He felt someone collide into his side. He looked to see Tyson. "Hehe, Sorry Rei." Tyson said. "Did you find anything Tyson?" Rei asked. Tyson shook his head. "I searched the park and the river three times. I looked everywhere. I just couldn't find anything." Tyson said sadly.  
  
Rei nodded. "We'd better head back. We'll probably meet Max on the way." Rei said. "What about Kai?" Tyson asked. "I think his search will take longer then ours will somehow." Rei said. Tyson nodded. They started walking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max had called Kenny's family to let them know that Kes and Hikari had found him, and that they were safe. Then he'd carried out his search. Hikari and Kes had actually been quite helpful, and even spotted places that he himself hadn't noticed. He smiled and thanked them, and the to girls beamed. Hikari then got extremely frightened and grabbed on to Max's leg. "What's wrong Hikari?" Max asked. Hikari pointed to a tall man, and hid behind Max's legs, as much as she could. "He was one of my mother's boyfriends." Hikari said. She seemed absolutely terrified. Kes and Max hid Hikari behind them, until the guy left. They tried to ask her what was wrong, but Hikari stayed quiet.  
  
She refused to say anything. She just trembled violently and was extremely pale. Max bit his lip, and picked Hikari up. Then they walked back to Kenny's home. Max had finished his search, and it was obvious that Hikari wouldn't talk to them. Max could see it wasn't about trust, it was about fear. It was the ultimate terror. Max just hoped that Hikari would be able to tell them what had happened, one day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all met back at Kenny's house. Rei, Max and Tyson. But they didn't see Kai. "He'll be back, when he's finished his search." Rei said. They all nodded. But they could also see how pale Hikari was. So they hoped that Kai came back soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: WOW! This chapter was deffinatly longer then the last one.  
  
REN: Yes Aibou, I agree.  
  
KAI: Hmn....... I'm hungry, are you going to feed us?  
  
ME: Well yeah, eventually. The refrectory food is so poisonous.  
  
KAI: Why do you eat it?  
  
ME: Because I cannot afford to go out and buy food.  
  
KAI: No comment.  
  
CDD: Please R&R people.  
  
ME: Yeah, I have to go to lunch, so goodbye people. 


	9. Kai's Random Search, and An Unlikely All...

ME: Hi people.  
  
REN: Hi Aibou.  
  
ME: O_O! I'm forgetting something important.  
  
REN: What is it?  
  
ME: O_O! IT'S MY NAME DAY!!!  
  
REN: O_O! You forgot your name day?  
  
ME: (nods) But that's O.K. I have to go to church.  
  
KAI: No comment.  
  
ME: :'(  
  
KAI: O_O! I'm sorry Lady Blade. (hugs)  
  
ME: XD  
  
CDD: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past Five - The Cheif's Story.  
  
Chapter Nine - Kai's Random Search, and An Unlikely Allie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai was now searching the twelve houses that had their basement windows boarded up. He had gotten to the seventh house. That was when he heard Kenny inside. Kai kicked the boarded windows in. There was Kenny and Mako. Mako untied Kenny. The two looked shocked. "I was wrong. I thought I could blame Kenny for my miserable life. But I can't." Mako said. Kai nodded. "It's O.K Mako. I understand what you went through." Kenny said. Mako nodded. "I'm so sorry. I just wished that maybe I'd seen it sooner." Mako said. Kenny nodded. "Come on Mako." Kenny said. Mako looked confused.  
  
"You look like someone that could use a hot meal for a change." Kenny said. Mako nodded and went with Kenny and Kai. "Tsuno will still be looking for you you know." Mako said to Kenny. "That's O.K. because Kenny's with friends." Kai said. Mako nodded. Although the group were still worried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson, Rei, Max and everyone else, were still waiting for news from Kai. They waited in silence. None of them speaking. All of them nervous. None of them could think about anything except Kenny. Wondering if he was alright.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny, Mako and Kai were all walking along the streets. Heading for Kenny's house. That was they saw him. Tsuno. "I thought you were gonna keep an eye on him, not let him go." Tsuno hissed. "Maybe I thought that it wasn't right. Maybe for once I don't always wanna be in the wrong." Mako said.  
  
That was when they heard a loud crack. Like a gunshot,. Mako fell onto the ground. Tsuno ran away. That was when both Kenny and Kai, realised that Tsuno had shot Mako. Kai used his cell phone to call an ambulance, hoping it wasn't too late to save him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: O.K so sue me. Another short chapter. I'm not perfect.  
  
REN: Aibou.  
  
ME: (sighs) Next chapter will be the last one I think. Maybe the second to last one. But probably the last one. I'm so sorry people. I must be the lamest authoress in the world. I have been giving you short chapters all along the line. I beg forgiveness.  
  
CDD: Please R&R before Lady Blade starts crying, coz she didn't manage to write really long chapters. 


	10. Capture & Ending

ME: O.K. people I'm loosing my mind.  
  
REN: Aibou, try and be quiet.  
  
ME: NO! I keep getting colds from the stupid people that get them, and give them to me, and then the nurse tells me not to eat for 24 hours AND GIVES ME COPROXIMAL!!!!  
  
REN: O_O!  
  
KAI: O_O!  
  
CDD: O_O!  
  
ME: They be twice as strong as Ibuprofen, and those knock me out when I don't have a headache. Hell they knock me out when I DO Have a headache.  
  
KAI/REN/CDD: (all sweatdrop) O_O!  
  
ME: O.K let's get on with this. This will be the last chapter. Then I will put up an authors note. WHICH IS VERY IMPORTANT!!! So please read it.  
  
CDD: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past Five - The Cheif's Story.  
  
Chapter Ten - Capture and Ending.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were at the hospital. Kenny bit his lip. "It was my fault that he got shot." Kenny thought. They had rushed Mako to hospital, and barely managed to save his life. He was now in intensive care. Kenny was still feeling guilty about his condition. But they were all still worried about Tsuno being on the loose. The doctor had asked them al the inforamtion they could get from them about Mako. Which was very little.  
  
They looled around the hospital room numourous amounts of times. But their monds always wondered back to Mako. He hadn't been as bad as they had thought he was. He'd just been confused and messed up. He deserved a chance. He'd tried to correct his mistakes.  
  
Kenny went to the drinks machine down the hall. That was when he felt someone cup a hand over his mouth. He felt them pull him outside, into the car park. Whoever it was turned him around. That was when Kenny saw Tsuno. A small pistol aimed at him. "You know, it's pathetic. I always hated you, and I still have to put up with you." Tsuno said.  
  
"But Tsuno, what did I do to you that makes you hate me so much?" Kenny asked. "Everything about you makes me hate you. Your brains, your family, your beyblade team, your friendly attitude. Hell, you're the biggest soft touch going, and the sad part is, that you don't realise how stupid you are. " Tsuno said. Kenny was afraid. Unlike Mako, Tsuno wasn't someone you could reason with. Tsuno was ready to kill him.  
  
That was when Kenny saw someone kick the gun out of Tsuno's hand. He looked and saw Hikari. His eyes widened in horror, as Tsuno laughed.Hikari laughed back. "Just because I'm a little kid, doesn't mean that I couldn't stop you from getting that gun." Hikari said. Her tone was like an adults. Tsuno snickered. "Oh really? How are you planning on doing that?" Tsuno said. Hikari laughed. "Easy." She said. Then knocked Tsuno out.  
  
Kenny looked in shock. Hikari blinked and grinned. "Kai taught me martial arts. Well, he's still teaching me." Hikari said. Kenny grinned backl at Hikari. "It came in handy I guess." Kenny said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tsuno was taken to prison. Kenny and his family looked after Mako for awhile, until Mako's only other living relative was tracked down. His aunt in Northern Ireland. She hadn't heard from Mako's father, her brother, in over thirteen years. She was happy to take Mako on. They saw him off at the airport. He smiled. "Hopefully I'll get to come and visit." Mako said. Kenny nodded. Over the last few months, the two had become friends. Which was something that Kenny had never thought could happen.  
  
As they watched Mako get on his plane, they all wondered if this was the end of their adventures. Or was there still more to come. They would only find out in time. That was how it always went. In time, they would know more, and do more. They would become better people, and they would use whatever they learned to help others become better. Like Kenny had helped Mako. Only time can tell. That was all they knew.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: COOOOOOOOOOOLS!!! I FINISHED!!!  
  
REN: You did all the BladeBreakers.  
  
ME: Yeap. Hehe. XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD!!!!  
  
KAI: O_O!  
  
ME: Please read the authors note people, it's important. I'll C ya L8r. 


	11. AN that I KNOW will end up being deleted...

Hi people.

I would just like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and say I'm really happy that you enjoyed the series, to carry on reading it. It means so much to me, because when I actually started with Tragic Past, which was all about Kai's tragic past. I was told by my brother, that no one would like it. And I was totally shocked, when I received such a response to it. I'm serious, I was never so happy in my life. I worked hard on it, and I was glad that people liked it. When Ice Storm Tiger suggested I write a series, I decided to carry on. So you owe Ice Storm Tiger for the fact that I wrote a whole series. Actually I wondered what happened to Ice Storm Tiger, because after I wrote Tyson's Tragic Past Ice Storm Tiger seemed to disappear.

Well, Like I said, I hope Ice Storm Tiger knows I appreciate the advice. I also appreciate all the support I got from all my reviewers during the writing of this series.

I know what you're all wondering at the moment. Will I stop writing this series, or will I carry on? The answer is, that I really don't know. I will write a Tragic past for Hikari. As requested by Liljah. So I hope you enjoy. I'm also going to write a Tragic Past for Tala, as I was asked by Shadowdragon22 ages ago. I may write a tragic past for all the Demolition Boys, I may even carry on through all the teams. But This is only a maybe. For one thing, I do not wish to be repeating myself, and sounding REALLY boring. For another thing, I have to have a good idea for what I'm writing. So if I don't I won't write. It's no good writing something that I'm not even sure I would like.

I suppose another question you would ask is, when will I be writing my next tragic past fic? The answer is, that I'm going to carry on with the rest of my fics that are up first, then start writing new ones. as you all know, I've been away for quite a long time, for which I couldn't help, and for which I'm also really sorry about. But I must finish what I started, before I go onto something new. So please bear with me, if I take a while. Because I'm not a robotic machine. So I still need time.

With all of this said. I still have to look through my e-mails and see what people have sent me. Find out if anyone has asked me to write anything, and then reply. I'm still recovering from the terrible blow of being away for so long. And for those of you, whose fics I was reviewing and haven't reviewed, I will get there. And I'll review every chapter I've missed. Like I said. Just give me time. I hope everyone is alright with this and I hope you're all well.

Thanx to all of you.

Lady Blade.


End file.
